Kuroi
by Pinkuro
Summary: Quando Kyo perde a aposta que ele fez com Akito, a qual aparece no mangá, este o manda prender, mas ninguém sabe onde e Kyo fica cada vez mais e mais perdido naquela escuridão em que foi posto. oneshot.


**Kaina Hyngdou:** primeira fic de Fruits Basket, espero que gostem.

**Disclaimer:** Fruits Basket não me pertence.

**Sumário:** No mangá, Akito fez uma aposta com Kyo, se ele não vencesse Yuki, iria ser preso. Essa história se passa quando Kyo não consegue vencer Yuki e Akito o prende, todos ficam preocupados, pois não sabem para onde Kyo foi levado, e este fica cada vez mais perdido na escuridão em que se encontra.

**Warnigs: **oneshot, angustia, mas não é yaoi, cenas fortes, mas não muito.

* * *

**Kuroi**

Kyo's Pov

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido, nem pude explicar.

Foi muito estranho, de repente, todos se voltaram contra mim, me seguraram, e eu senti algo picando minha pele, e então, meus olhos se fecharam.

Droga! Porque? Porque? Porque eu fui perder a droga daquela aposta? Eu tinha certeza que conseguiria vence-lo! Certeza! Droga...

De meus olhos caírem lágrimas, mas eu não estou triste, estou decepcionado, chateado comigo mesmo por ter sido tão fraco.

E por não estar mais com ela.

Tohru, ela e Yuki finalmente acertaram as contas, estão namorando, mas o que consola é que eles não podem se abraçar.

Afinal, eu a amo mas que qualquer coisa...

E no fundo eu sei que estar longe daquele rato idiota, fazem as brigas pararem e ela não gostava mesmo. Talvez, assim esteja melhor...

Afinal, estou aqui a quase 1 ano... e ninguém veio aqui...

Na verdade pode ter sido mais... estar trancafiado um lugar, a gente perde a noção no tempo.

Estou com sono, meus olhos se fecham e durmo.

Abro meus olhos, não sei quanto tempo dormir, mas pela janela vejo que ainda é noitinha, talvez quase amanhecendo.

E pouco a pouco, o tempo passa...

Não percebo exatamente quanto tempo.

Está tão escuro, não posso ver nada...

Ouço o barulho de água caindo, está chovendo.

Me sinto fraco. Isso sempre acontece nos dias de chuva.

Ouço um som, alguém abre uma pequena porta e depois fecha, provavelmente trazendo comida. Fazem isso duas vezes por dia. Mas ela é tão ruim que como apenas a pena.

Fico sentado onde estou, sem fome.

O lugar não é tão grande me espicho e pego um talher que colocaram junto, por alguma razão colocam garfo e faca em vez dos hashis.

Com a faca na mão, vejo que posso ver seu brilho refletido pela luz que vem a da janela.

Coloco a mão na frente do meu rosto, levanto a faca, coloco em direção ao pulso, e o corto.

Claro tomo cuidado pra não atingir uma veia, afinal não quero morrer. Apenas sentir o sangue sair e aquela doce sensação que não sei explicar como é.

Lembro que a primeira vez que fiz foi só por raiva, raiva de mim mesmo, então me feri, cortei meus pulsos, e não parei mais.

Eu tenho que me punir, eu sinto que devo, por ser fraco, e me deixar acontecer isso desse jeito.

O sangue corre, me hipnotizo nisso, e lentamente fecho meus olhos.

Não sei onde estou. Está escuro agora, mas não o escuro que estava antes, um escuro mais cálido, aquele que sempre vou quando me corto.

É um lugar bem melhor do que naquele que estou agora, não é tão frio, é mais quente, e tranqüilo, e nem ninguém para me machucar, nem mesmo eu posso fazer isso.

Fico aqui por horas, talvez, não sei, até alguém me acordar.

-ACORDA!-Diz um homem forte, dando um chute em mim.

-Gr.. –Eu respondo, odeio que me chutem.

-Está na hora de você pagar, gato!

Ele diz de novo, enquanto ergue um pedaço de pau, parecido com um taco de basebol, mas muito maior e mais duro, e bate em mim com ele.

Sou jogado para o lado, e gemo de dor.

Ele me segue até onde eu fui, e continua a me bater.

Machucado, e sem conseguir me mexer, eu cuspo, sangue, ouço alguém rir.

Abro meus olhos e vejo que ele está ali, Akito, vendo cada coisa que me fazem, e se diverte com isso.

Eu não sei quem é este que me machuca, deve ser algum parente dos Sohma que vive na casa e me odeia.

Mas tanto faz, tudo que sei é que ele começa a tirar minha roupa, eu luto para não fazerem isso –de novo- mas não adianta nada, alem dele ser maior e mais forte que eu, estou fraco após tantas batidas.

Finalmente despido, Akito me diz algumas palavras:

-Agora, você vai ver o que é dor, vai pagar por ser o que é.

E então o homem enfia aquele pau sujo de sangue o qual me machucou, dentro de mim.

Eu grito o máximo que posso é muita dor, sinto sangue escorrer de dentro de mim, sujando o chão, eu também jogo pela minha boca.

E meus pulsos ainda sangram de meus cortes.

Ele tira aquilo de mim e eu grito de novo, mas mais fraco que antes, afinal, toda minha força de foi.

Então e joga para no chão aquilo e tira do bolso um chicote, pelo menos eu acho que é um chicote, afinal minha visão está borrada, estou a beira da inconsciência.

E então, comprovo que é mesmo um chicote, ele começa a me bater com ele nas costas, e quando se cansa, na barriga.

Eu grito e gemo como posso. Até não sentir mais nada, finalmente insconciente.

* * *

Tohru's Pov

Não sei bem como aconteceu, eu e Yuki estávamos saindo, afinal começamos um namoro, e quando voltamos ele não estava mais lá, achamos que ele tinha dado uma volta, mas ele não voltava.

Então, me lembrei da aposta, e que o tempo tinha passado e Kyo não tinha vencido Yuki.

Me senti horrível e comecei a chorar.

Yuki me abraçou, confuso por não entender porque eu chorava, e então eu o expliquei.

Ele ficou claramente abalado com isso, e simplesmente disse:

-Vamos acha-lo e liberta-lo. Nem mesmo um gato idiota merece ficar trancado.

Eu concordei, dei um sorriso, estava feliz por Yuki querer ajudar Kyo, mas no fundo ainda estava chorando, pois um grande amigo meu precisava de ajuda.

O tempo passou, após procurar na grande casa dos Sohma, e em muitas propriedades deles, não achamos, e ainda continuamos.

Mas cada vez estamos cada vez mais preocupados com nosso amigo.

Ele não merece estar preso. Eu não quero ele preso.

Kyo, vamos te achar, quero você ao meu lado, pra sempre. Assim como no lado de todos os nossos amigos, e você é um deles, ninguém poderá te substituir. Vamos te achar, e te salvar, logo logo.

* * *

Kyo's Pov

Abro meus olhos novamente, ainda me sinto fraco, muito fraco.

Ainda estou nu, e o sangue ainda escorre. Tudo ainda dói.

Mais eu tive um sonho, e nesse sonho as coisas ficaram claras.

Me sento no chão, apoiado na parede.

A janela fica na parede a minha frente, e posso ver que e noite de lua cheia.

Ela está avermelhada, dando um brilho escarlate para esse lugar escuro.

Olho para meu lado, e vejo que a faca ainda está ali, onde a tinha deixado.

Sorrio fracamente, e a pego,

Estendo minhas duas mãos, e as corto, nos pulsos, mais sem tomar cuidado para não atingir as veias, está na hora de eu ir, não mereço mais viver. Não quero mais viver.

E logo, vou ficando fraco, e meu sangue vai saindo mais e mais, e como já tinha perdido muito, não deve demorar muito.

Eu estava certo.

Logo logo vou morrer.

Sorrio.

Fecho meus olhos, e espero tudo acontecer.

E quando abrir meus olhos, estou certo de já estar num lugar bem melhor. Muito longe daqui.

* * *

Yuki's Pov 

Depois que soube que Akito tinha feito aquela aposta com Kyo fiquei atormentado, mas também com raiva de Akito. E quis encontrar Kyo na hora.

Não que me importe com aquele gato idiota, mas quem deve faze-lo sofrer sou eu, como sempre fiz.

Afinal sou muito mais forte que ele.

Mas, após procurar por muitas residências dos Sohma, incluindo a principal,a de praia e muitas outras, não o achamos.

Pensei, que deve ser um lugar escondido, ou um lugar conhecido, então começamos a pesquisar mais lugares em que poderia estar.

Todos ajudaram desde Shigure, passando por Mimiji e Hasuharu, e indo até Isuzu e Hiro, apesas destes últimos não ligarem muito.

Mas só hoje conseguimos uma resposta de onde ele está, e eu Tohru corremos na hora para ir busca-lo, salva-lo.

Tomara que aquele gato idiota esteja bem.

* * *

Kyo's Pov

Abro meus olhos, é um lugar branco, todo branco.

Estou no céu?

Tomara, e de qualquer jeito, pelo menos estou longe do lugar onde estava, já é alguma coisa.

Olho para os lados, vejo que tem uma agulha enfiada no meu braço e meus pulsos estão enfaixados. Ouço uma maquina que faz sons de tempos em tempos, não demorados, mas também não muito lerdos.

Percebo que tem algo no meu rosto.

Uma mascara de ar?

Será que estou na verdade...

-A. o gato idiota finalmente acordou.

Alguém diz, me viro e vejo que é o rato estúpido, entrando com a Tohru, estão de mãos dadas.

-Nos preocupamos bastante Kyo- Tohru diz, vejo que lagrimas saiem de seus olhos.

-Hm...-Tento falar algo, mas vejo a minha voz está fraca, e devo estar cedado, pois me sinto fraco, e minha voz está meio estranha, decido ficar em silencio.

-Desculpe a demora! Mas Akito te escondeu num lugar, que apesar de ser perto da mansão principal dos Sohma, não era muito conhecida. Ficamos apenas sabendo quando Kureno escutou algo de Akito e nos falou. Só pra ver que era tão escondido que quase ninguém sabia! –Tohru pula em cima de mim chorando, mas tomando cuidado para não me abraçar, para não virar um gato.

Tento falar algo, mas sem forças, começo um ataque de tosses, estou sem ar, por alguma razão, sinto falta de ar.

-Calma, essa é a terceira que você tem um ataque desses, o medico disse que é por falta de sangue, então nada trabalha bem, inclusive os pulmões, causa dessa tosse e da sua falta de ar.

-Hm...- Me sinto zonzo, então do um gemido e viro minha cabeça para o lado.

Tohru vai para o lado de Yuki, se separando de mim, possivelmente estando de mãos dadas com eles, ou coisa assim, não sei, afinal estou virado para o lado oposto.

-Porque, me salvaram? –Digo fracamente –Porque... não... me deixaram... morrer?

-han? –Perguntam, confusos –Você queria morrer?

-Sou fraco...ninguém me suporta... não tenho motivos pra viver, não deveria viver...

Ainda estou fraco para falar, mas a voz sai.

-Não fale besteira gato idiota.

-Hm? –Perguntou, confuso com o que o rato disse.

-Sem você, quem vai servir de saco de pancadas pra mim?

-Não diga isso Kyo! Você é muito importante pra nós! Pra todos nós! Você não faz idéia de quanto todos se preocuparam quando você foi preso! Todos dos clã dos 12 ajudaram! Iclusive Hana-chan e Uo-chan ficaram preocupadas e tentaram ajudar, mas sem saber o segredo não puderam fazer muito! –Tohru diz –eu não vou deixar que você morra! Não!

Ela grita, pela sua voz parece que vai chorar.

Me viro, e vejo seus rostos. Tohru está com aquela carinha linda de quase choro, mas determinação, Yuki também está com uma cara estranha, olhos fechados e expressão fechada.

Vejo que ele vai falar algo:

-Faça o que Tohru-chan diz, ela está certa, em tudo.

Eu viro para cima e sinto uma lágrimas sair de um dos meus olhos.

Depois de um tempo pensando, todos em silencio, decido falar:

-Acho que... posso tentar... viver... ao seu lado...

-Kyo!-Tohru diz, mais animada.

-mas se eu fizer. Prometo que vou vencer o rato estúpido um dia!-Termino, todos sorriem, inclusive eu, ainda fraco.

-Vai sonhando gato idiota... –Yuki diz, com uma de ponta de sorriso nos lábios.

* * *

Tohru's Pov 

Esses dias foram difíceis.

Após sair do hospital, Kyo voltou para casa de Yuki, eu e Shigure.

Mas ele ainda está claramente triste.

Parece deprimido...

Tenta ser o que era antes, mas não consegue.

Apesar de não tentar se matar, ainda vejo cortes em seu pulso.

Acho que ele mesmo os faz.

Eu e Yuki concordamos dele visitar um psiquiatra.

Ele resistiu, mas foi com nossas insistencia.

O doutor prescreveu um remédio pra ele, anti-depressivo.

Ele parece melhor, já faz 3 semanas que está tomando.

Claro que tem que ser obrigado, mas isso é um detalhe.

Vejo que os cortes em seus pulsos agora são apenas cicatrizes.

Ele decidiu dar uma chance a Kagura, afinal ela foi uma das que mais se preocuparam com ele.

Mas ainda não passa de uns encontros, nada sério.

Logo logo, sei, que vai tudo voltar ao normal.

A escuridão se foi, finalmente.

Vamos ficar todos juntos, itsumo.

**OWARI!**

* * *

**Kaina Hyngdou:** terminou! T.T amei essa fic XD Kyo é meu personagem preferido! Adoro ele. amo ele com a Tohru, mas na fic não ficaria bem na história que criei então fiz ele com o Yuki e no final alguma coisa de Kyo com Kagura, apesar de não gostar muito dela, mas não a odeio.

Por favor, digam o que acharam eu reviews! Ficaria muito feliz!

**#BJOS# **


End file.
